


Losing Grip On Ourselves

by craybby13



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craybby13/pseuds/craybby13
Summary: After Sebastian’s disappearance, it’s up to you to deal with a turned Joseph Oda.





	Losing Grip On Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a request *

The three detectives had retreated inside the church. Joseph didn’t look so good and Sebastian was completely worn out, even if he reassured (Y/N) he was fine. She didn’t believe him, of course. 

This place seemed to bring the worst out of people. But it was no time to lose her composure now that her partners needed her. Her pistol was already in her hands, ready to shoot any opposing threat. Suddenly, voices could be heard from underground; it was Leslie and Juli. 

“Hey, did you hear tha -“, she was cut off mid sentence. 

It was  _that_ electronic sound again. 

Everytime (Y/N) heard it in this place, it pierced her brain. Her head felt like it was about to crack open. She looked around her surroundings and she saw  _him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The man in the white robes had appeared again. Before she could raise her pistol at him, the whole church was shaking and she and Sebastian were floating in the air. With no gravity present at that moment, she couldn’t reach him. The very next second, Sebastian had disappeared out of thin air. Her body crushed against the stone church floor next to Joseph.

“Joseph, hey... can you hear me?”

Her voice came out ever so softly. She and Joseph had gotten close these past few months during investigations and it hurt her to see him like this. She wouldn’t lose him here, not like this. 

(Y/N) dragged her body to where her pistol had been tossed earlier. As she was about to grab it a voice startled her. 

_”Oh, I can hear you, alright.”_

A pair of arms put her in a strong chokehold from behind. She gasped for air violently. Her own arms trying to disarm whoever had attacked her. She finally concentrated all her power in her left elbow as she striked the attacker’s face. Air could be inhaled again in her system and the urge to cough followed closely. With a quick turn of her head, she identified the person who attacked her; it was Joseph. 

_No._

This wasn’t the Joseph she knew and surely not the man she fell in love with. His expression was pure evil. To be honest with herself, it  _terrified_ her. 

He launched at her extremely fast. She had no time to react properly. He pinned her on the floor, his right hand holding both of hers above her head, while the other balanced his body. (Y/N) turned her head to the side. She couldn’t bear seeing him like this. It was so wrong, so out of place. 

She felt something hot roll down her cheek next. It was saliva. Joseph’s saliva. He was grunting and drooling over her like an animal. He cupped (Y/N)’s face with his free hand, making her look at him. 

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this, (L/N)!” 

He gave her a harsh kiss. Their teeth crushed together. It was wet, rough, hot and most of all wrong. The next moment, he unbuttoned her shirt with extreme force, ripping it and exposing herself to him. (Y/N) put her foot on his shoulder and pushed him off just enough for her to release one of her hands from his grip and grab the knife she had holstered on her thigh. She managed to stab his shoulder, not too deep because she didn’t want to hurt him much but it was enough to get him off of her, screaming in pain. 

“You bitch!”, Joseph screamed at her and punched her face. 

(Y/N) never excepted something so foul from him. It hurt her. She felt dizzy. The taste of blood in her mouth was evident. Her nose was bleeding too. 

No matter. 

She quickly reached for her pistol. Joseph launched himself one more time at her but this time didn’t reach her. He was shot in the thigh. He fell on the ground. 

“I’m so sorry...”, tears were rolling down (Y/N)’s face. 

She felt violated by him. It wasn’t a feeling she was used to. Joseph was supposed to be sweet and kind towards her, like he always was. That’s just who he was. 

Blood and tears were now mixing together.  _That taste._ She didn’t want to associate it with Joseph. It didn’t feel right. 

She noticed his body moving. She aimed her pistol at him with one hand and she used the other to cover her exposed chest. She wasn’t going to shoot him but it felt a little bit safer this way. 

Joseph got up, noticing the knife on his shoulder and the intense pain on his thigh.

“What happened?”, he managed to ask. 

Before he received an answer he saw (Y/N) across him. Bloody and crying. Then, he realized what had just happened. 

_He turned again._

_He hurt her. Violated her. Exposed her._

Joseph felt disgusted with himself. Seeing her in a state like this and because of him. 

He extended a hand towards her, she didn’t move. The fear didn’t let her. He fully embraced her, muttering apologies. 

“I’m so sorry... I didn’t mean to do this to you. I couldn’t control myself. Forgive me...”, his voice was breaking. 

The tears falling next were tears of joy. (Y/N) felt safe again. The Joseph she knew was back. She broke down completely now but managed to say between sobs... 

“Don’t you dare do this again, Joseph Oda.”  

She was smiling. 


End file.
